You're Beautiful !
by Lovbody8
Summary: Tom compares Olivia's beauty to Helen of Troy knowing that Olivia is the real power behind the man.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia wanted the truth of who really killed the President's Son knowing her father wasn't going to tell her and Jake was not guilty of this crime she needed the truth.

She seeks permission from President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, The leader of the Free World a Man of means and most importantly a Man with immerse power.

Olivia boldly walks into The President's office announcing that she is going to Super Max to visit a certain prisoner. She needs the truth waiting for his response she begins to put her plan into action.

The President said, " What you want to visit your boyfriend ? Jake Ballard in Super Max because he killed my son why can't you let this go ?

Olivia said, " I know Jake and I know you: there's no way Jake would've done this so I need security clearance for Super Max.

The President said, " Jake isn't there anymore I turn him over for trial in a court of law to get what he deserves.

Olivia said, " You gave him to my father didn't you ? If Jake dies there will never be any hope of Us being together.

The President said, "Are you saying there's hope ? She ignores his question continues talking about what she wants.

The President continues to press the issue " Is there hope ?

Olivia said, " There's Hope.

He gives her the security clearance Olivia is free to get the answers she wants. She enters Super Max wearing a white suit her illusion as one of the good guys as she approaches the Warden's office to waiting for her prey.

Ex Secret Service Agent Tom enters the Warden's Office where he sees Olivia Pope waiting for him with important questions that she feels only he can answer.

Tom takes a seat wearing an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs he stares at Olivia Pope finally getting the close up view that he is rarely given.

Olivia shakes off his stares and begins her line of questions :

Who order you to kill the President's son ?

Who are you trying to protect ?

Tell me who order you to kill the President's son ?

Tom said, " You're Beautiful.

Olivia said, " Tom, I need the truth just tell me who gave you the order ?

Tom said, " I never noticed your beauty before of course I had a fleeting look from afar but you are beautiful like Helen of Troy. You hold so much power over The President that he lives for you do you know that ?

Olivia said, " I'm not here to discuss with you. Do you know how much danger you're in Tom ? My father won't leave you around to answer questions.

Tom said, " Why did you leave him ? You know The President fell apart when you left he tried to kill himself over you. I could protect him from anything other threats, other women, other dangers but I could never protect him from you. The day The President found out you left he wanted to go to your apartment to see if you were really gone of course, I stood outside while he was inside. I heard a horrible groan coming from the President that I had never heard from him so I rushed in where I saw him on the floor crying uncontrollably for you. If you love him why did you leave him ?

Olivia said, " I don't have to answer that question please stay focus and let me help you.

Tom said, "Helen of Troy. She was beautiful the face that launched a thousand ships everyone wanted her. Like Helen you are beautiful, Like Helen everyone wants you, Like Helen you don't have a father either Helen's Father was a god.

Olivia said, " I love my father it's just I don't like his methods.

Tom said, " You never had a Father your Father is command and you take orders like the rest of Us.

Olivia said, " You're wrong my Father is a man not a god and I can protect you from him if you just tell me the truth because if you don't you take what you know to your grave. You're an loose end Tom so it's just a matter of time before you're like Jerry &amp; Harrison so take my advice watch your back.

Olivia left the prison knowing all her questions will be answer after a brutal incident in the prison Tom was rushed to the hospital where he confess that Command had given him the order to kill the President's Son now Jake was free man.

The President was shock to hear the Tom's confession a long time trusted agent on a hidden tape recording his heart fell looking at Olivia with deep regret that innocent people had to suffer because of his stubborn blindness.

Vowing to seek vengeance on Command aka Olivia's Father nothing would stop him from bringing Daddy Pope to justice Fitz waited for Olivia to agree.

Fitz said, " Why did you leave me ?

Olivia said, " I got tired of the promises that wouldn't come true besides after the death of your son your family needed you. I felt responsible in some strange way that if I weren't in your life this family would be whole. You deserve your family as long as I was in the picture you couldn't heal.

Fitz said, " You never gave a damn about me did you ? You left me to fly off somewhere with another man knowing that every breath I take involves you. Did you ever consider what a half-life I was living without your nearness did you ever consider that "Huh" Liv the pain you cause nearly destroyed me.

I'm nothing without you by my side knowing you were with Jake was the ultimate betrayal that I didn't deserve.

Olivia said, " Tom told me that you tried to hurt yourself is that true ?

Fitz smiles grabs a glass of scotch begins to sip it before answering her, " Is Jake better than me ?

You know Liv what I mean does Jake make you feel special when you make love to him ?

Olivia said, " Why are you asking me to compare you two like it's a competition you don't get to ask me a question like that I'm not your wife.

Fitz passion gets the better him putting the glass of Scotch down he pulls Olivia into his arms kiss her with unbridled passion she pulls with dismay. Olivia backs away looking at him with uncertainty he continues to follow her around the Oval Office.

Olivia said, " Stop it Fitz.

Fitz said, " I can't stop, you never answer my question " Is Jake better than me in bed ? I want answer Liv.

Fitz corners her looks into her eyes slips his hands around her waist pressing his body against hers. I want to make love to you, I want your body to give me the answer you won't.

He begins to seduce her touching all the right buttons it useless to resist him wanting to feel him again Olivia gives into his deluge of touches and kisses until she begins to moan her desires.

Once her passion was ignited Fitz backs way admiring her beauty smiling at her knowing he had his answer.

Olivia said, " I want you now let's make love.

Fitz said, " It depends on how much hope there is " He walks away ready to leave the Oval Office.

Olivia said, " Wait what about me ?"

Fitz said," Now you know how I feel " He closes the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia held her breath this was crazy Fitz walking away remembering his touch she quickly fixed her clothes grabs her purse begins to leave the Oval Office. She spots Fitz talking to Cyrus in the hallway waiting until his conversation is over she slowly follows him watching him greet his wife with a kiss on the cheek as they disappear into East Wing.

Hearing her phone ring she quickly answers it " Hello Quinn.

Quinn said, " Everything going to happen pretty fast were you able to secure Jake's release from Super Max ?

Olivia is non responsive to the question her focus on the East Wing she wonders what Fitz &amp; Mellie are doing in Mellie's office.

Quinn said, " Hey Liv are you hearing anything I'm saying this is not a one-sided conversation.

Olivia comeback to life after seeing The President leaving Mellie's office seemingly unaffected by their brief encounter. She continues to walk after him slowly picking up the pace making sure she's not spotted by him.

Quinn said, " Ok, What's going on Liv ? You're not listen to me.

Olivia said, " Everything is fine just follow the plan I want my father's every move watched.

Quinn said, " I'm on it.

Olivia continues to pursue of the President until he suddenly turns to face her looking at her with a disapproving look.

Fitz said, " Why are you following me, Liv ?

Olivia said, " We need to talk about Jake's release from Super Max and how to stop my father.

Fitz said, " No ! I'm not talking about him especially to you please give me a break. He hurries away from her directing the Secret Service to follow him to a waiting unmarked car. An Agent opens the car door from the President he settles inside until he's joined by a determined Olivia.

Olivia said, " I'm not finished and this conversation will continue until you realize holding this vendetta against Jake is unfounded when you know he's innocent Tom's Hospital tape confession prove it. I want Jake released now !

The President looks at her realizing the kind of power she had over him agreeing to release Jake per Olivia's request.

The President and Olivia arrived at Super Max having the security clearance they are given a room to plot Rowan Pope's take down.

Olivia takes a seat while Fitz stands watching the door where Jake Ballard will enter unsure of this alliance he waits.

Olivia said, " Why did you stop ? In the Oval Office why did you stop before we...?

Fitz said, " Made Love ? I don't know where I stand in your life as Long as Jake Ballard is part of the picture.

Jake enters the room his face still reflects the brutal beating he took at the hands of Olivia's Lover. He stares at Olivia enjoying her beauty he is instantly drawn to her walking over to look into her eyes.

Jake said, " You're my savior thanks for believing in me.

Fitz said, " Jake, I granted your release and I apologize for not hearing you.

Jake said, " Only my friends call me, Jake. Mr. President you're not my friend anytime an innocent man tells you of his innocence and you continue to beat him that says a lot about your character not mine. You will address me as Captain Ballard is that understood ?

Fitz said, " Jake.

Jake said, " Captain Ballard. He waits until he hears his Military title from Fitz marking the distinction for both Olivia &amp; Fitz that he's the better man.

Olivia said, " I have a plan to bring down my father to make him pay for his treachery to My mother, Harrison and Jerry Grant but it won't be easy I need help.

Jake said, " I don't want you involved Olivia let me take him out I know his patterns every trick he can pull. I used to be Command of B- 613, it's my duty to rid Us of his evil. I want you out.

Fitz said, " It's Liv decision she has a plan who better to take down Rowan Pope then his daughter. I will back her up with the military if I have too.

Jake said, " Don't hide behind a Woman do your own fighting beat him the way you beat me now Olivia is out that's it I'm in charge of this operation to take down command.

Fitz said," You are in charge of nothing but taking order soldier sorry Captain Ballard since I'm the Commander N Chief of the Armed Forces and the Free World.

Beside Liv can make up her own mind you don't own her.

Olivia said, " None of You own me ! Stop fighting and just listen to me". She was ignored the men continue to face off this argument wasn't about stopping Daddy Pope it was the control of Olivia's heart.

Olivia left the room grabbing her briefcase going back to her apartment she put her hand to her mouth holding back the screams of exhaustion the continue fighting left her determined to plan without them. She pours herself a glass of Red wine until she hears a knock on the door slowly opening it.

Jake said, " Olivia let me inside ?

Olivia said, " Jake it's late there's nothing I want to talk about tonight".

Jake said, " You need someone come on let me in for your own sake". He waits until she takes the locks off the door so he can come inside looking around getting a feel for her mood he takes the wine glass from her hand places it on the table.

Olivia said, " Why are you staring at me ?

Jake said, " Because You're beautiful just the thought of you help get me thru some pretty tough places. I seem to always envision your face when I need to your beauty is uncompared part of the reason, " I Love You." He gently places his hands on cheeks lean in to kiss her enjoying her soft lips until she pulls away.

Jake said, " What is it ?

Olivia said, " It's something Tom said while I was questioning him it was so strange he said I reminded him of Helen of Troy. I was beautiful as though he was seeing me for the first time what a reference to use. She looks away lost in her own thoughts.

Jake said, " I don't know why he said that Helen of Troy was beautiful so much so she started the Trojan War but powerless to stop it. I remember from Greek Mythology, Helen gave her heart to her lover not her husband." Jake takes Olivia into his arms tenderly holding her asking , " Olivia who does your heart belong too ?


	3. Chapter 3

Jake waits for her answer he is quickly disappointed when she doesn't give him one instead Olivia removes herself from his embrace.

Olivia said, " I don't believe in a powerless woman waiting for someone to decided her fate or who gives her heart away just to please a man.

Jake said, " So you don't want to talk about it Our standing in the sun we did for just a few precious days it was just us in Zanzibar remember when you were Julia Baker.

Olivia said, " Jake this is not Zanzibar and I'm not Julia Baker a least not anymore are you going to help me with my plan ? If not then I like to be alone it's late."

She walks to the front door opens it for him to leave.

Jake said, " I'm not leaving you alone just let me hold you. Closing the front door Jake escorts Olivia to the sofa she allows him to cuddle with her.

Olivia said, " Jake can you rub my temples I'm getting a headache."

She feels the soft touch of Jake's masculine fingers relaxing the stress away needing an escape Olivia makes a request.

Olivia said, " Which Woman do you prefer Julia Baker or Olivia Pope ?

Jake said, " That's easy Jules. Julia Baker is mine &amp; Olivia Pope belongs to The President.

Olivia said, " You prefer fantasy over reality

Jake said, " I had a taste of what might have been if we had stay on the island, I'm not giving up on you no sir." He looks at her with a soft love playing with her hair he asked, " What are you doing for Thanksgiving ?

Olivia ponders the question she really hadn't thought about it this Holiday made her feel especially lonely this Holiday was about Family thinking about it made her sad. She pretends there's an agenda but they both know the truth she looks up at Jake gives him an honest answer.

Olivia said, " Nothing ". I usually have Thanksgiving with my Father now that's out the question, "why do you ask ?

Jake said, " I want you to have Thanksgiving with me &amp; my family so next time I get beat up by your boyfriend you know whose suppose to get my insurance money. ( laughs ) I want you to come with me let's just leave here for a few days.

Olivia said, " I can't The President needs me besides if I leave again it will hurt him to much the answer is " No" Jake.

Jake said, " Well if you change your mind I'm leaving for Bloomfield, IL at 8 am I really hope you change your mind. He gives her a kiss on the forehead walks toward her front door opens it walks out he looks back giving Olivia a hopeful look before disappearing on the elevator.

Olivia hears her cell phone ringing she looks at the call light see it's the President quickly answering Olivia said, " Hello"

Fitz said, " Hi, I miss you what are doing ?

Olivia said, " Nothing. What are your plans for Thanksgiving ?

Fitz said, " I'd love for you and I to spend Thanksgiving preparing a meal together you baking an apple pie and I'll carve the turkey serving our family in Our house in Vermont. If I had my way that's how I would spend the holiday but I have duties to perform giving a Turkey a Presidential Pardon, Hosting a State dinner for foreign ambassadors, Giving a Thanksgiving address at the White house have a Quiet Thanksgiving dinner with Mellie and the kids after that's over I'll call you so we can have our own private celebration.

Tears quietly appear in Olivia's eyes being last on his list doesn't sit well with her trying to sound strong she said, " I'm going out-of-town for Thanksgiving with a friend whose going to put me top of his list. So, I won't be here to celebrate with you it will have to wait until I get back.

Fitz said, " Who's going with you ? Please don't say its Jake Ballard.

Olivia said, " Jake invited me and I'm going for a few days since you're busy.

Fitz said, " Come on that's not fair you know what I do Liv please don't blow this out of proportion by going off with Jake Ballard again. I hate it when you leave me.

Olivia said, " I need more than just dreams or good thoughts you can't make that happen maybe Jake can anyway I got to go its late Jake and I have a long drive to Bloomfield, IL enjoy your day tomorrow.

Olivia clicks her phone takes off her clothes takes a warm shower slips on night-gown set her clock for 6 am. A couple of hours later Olivia in a deep sleep her door bell waking up her suddenly she stumbles out bed to her front door to answer.

Olivia said, " Jake, what are doing here ?

Jake said, " I felt you're going to change your mind I brought my bags so we can leave together," Did you change your mind ?

Olivia said, " Yes".

She invites him inside where he sits his packed bags giving her a seductive kiss sweeping her off her feet he takes her to bed where they make love the rest of the night. The morning sun filters it way into Olivia's bedroom landing on her cool sheets. Jake reach over to cuddle with his beautiful brown princess until he feels her empty side of the bed. He sits up in her bed looking around scanning it for her until he sees Olivia fresh-faced and dressed in the kitchen she was pouring herself a cup of coffee. Jake enters the kitchen with a white sheet tied around his waist giving Olivia a kiss takes her cup of coffee begins to drink it feeling the taste of fresh brewed coffee he smiles tells her " Happy Thanksgiving".

Olivia said, "Good Morning Happy Thanksgiving" We need to get moving if we're to sit down with your family for dinner isn't it a six hour drive ? Jake nods his head in agreement he reaches for a piece of Cinnamon Danish before leaving the kitchen walking back into Olivia's bedroom Jake takes off his sheet cover up walks nude into the bathroom steps in a warm shower takes care of his personal needs. He pulls on a dark blue sweater and blue jeans ties his blue ked gym shoes runs his fingers thru his hair.

Jake said, " Hey Jules let's go ! he grabs her overnight bag and make-up traveler case.

Olivia pours the remaining coffee in a paper cup cleans out the coffee pot before leaving the kitchen she hears Jake calling her from his car, " Come on Babe ". Olivia grabs her purse locks her apartment meets Jake in the car she gives him a kiss before turning on the radio hearing the sweet sounds of Smokey Robinson" My Girl ".

Jake sings along while the wind blows thru his brown chestnut hair he smiles agreeing with all the lyrics while looking at Olivia. They journey takes the couple through big cities and rural lands passing cows, horses and old Barnes, New buildings. Several hours into the trip the couple stops for gas fill up Olivia gets out the car to take a restroom break while Jake fills up the car's tank. She washes her hands dries them before leaving the Ladies Room buys an Essence &amp; People Magazine along with a few snacks never noticing she's being watched very closely.

She leaves the mini-mart with her package opens the car door gives Jake the package with the snacks she takes the Essence Magazine. He smile seeing her with the Essence Magazine settled with seat belts snap the couple drives off Olivia sees a road mark "Bloomfield, IL 100 miles".


	4. Chapter 4

Jake turns off the radio to talk to Olivia before getting on to the highway still in Indiana a few miles from the Illinois border.

Jake said, " Everything ok ?

Olivia said, " Great ! a little tired from all the traveling does your mother know I'm coming with you ?. "

Jake said, " No.

Jake said, " My Mother Grace personifies a warm welcome you don't have to worry having one more at the table is always welcome. My mother believes in servicing dinner on time not a minute later hope we make before she start saying the dinner prayer.

Olivia said," What happens if we don't make it ?.

Jake said, " We'll make it." He begins to drive a little faster crossing the border into Illinois passing the welcome sign for the state. Jake takes Olivia's hand giving it a squeeze he tells her that it's only an hour drive from here looking straight ahead. He keeps driving until he sees the sign of Bloomfield taking the exit Jake takes Olivia to his childhood home. Jake &amp; Olivia drive down a dirt country road passing a few farmhouses until he view his home.

Jake said, " The Yellow house on the left that's my home he stops before driving up to house. The house was simple prairie style built-in the late 1900's with miles and miles of land surrounding it. Olivia applies a little lip gloss while Jake parks the car in the drive way he cuts off the engine puts the keys in his pocket gets out closes the car door. Olivia waits for Jake to open the door for her taking his hand they approach the four steps climbing them to the porch Jake rings the door bell. Olivia views a lovely porch swing and several potted plants next to swing a cozy spot to enjoy the day.

Jake rings the door bell again waiting for his mother to answer deciding to open the screen door to knock. He hears his mother's voice she opens the door wide greets her son with a warm embrace. Jake pulls away from her embrace to introduce Olivia to his mother wiping the tears from his eyes trying to hold his emotions in check.

Jake said," Olivia this is my mother Grace the first love of my life.

Grace gives Olivia a big hug she invites them inside once inside Olivia is greeted by several more of Jake's family members.

Jake said, " Hi everybody" he gives out hugs &amp; kisses introduce Olivia to his family.

A middle age Woman with brown wavy hair introduces herself. She said, " Hi Olivia, My name is Jenna, I'm Jake's sister these two are my kids, my daughter Stacy 16 and my son Broyer 11 yrs old. Stacy said, " Hi nice to meet you. A young man with wavy blonde hair puts his arms around Stacy giving her a kiss on the cheek he introduces himself, " Hi, I'm Stacy's boyfriend Kyle "What's up ". He's 17 yrs old. Jake said, " Olivia, I like you to meet my great-uncle Fred &amp; his wife Meryl. The older couple shakes hands with Olivia after the introductions Grace invites every to the dinner table.

Olivia said, " Hi, I'm happy to meet everyone." She waits for Jake to make the first move so she can follow unsure of what to do next. Grace senses Olivia's apprehension invites her to help set the table or relax at the dinner table.

Jake gives his sister and niece a kiss talks to them to catch up with their lives after the conversation he finds his nephew Broyer begins to play with him promising him a game of catch later.

Olivia asked," Grace where's the powder room? Grace points to a room next to the kitchen.

Jake said, " What do you need for me do, Mom ?

Grace tells him to wash his hands at the kitchen sink to pull the turkey out of the oven bring it to table. Olivia leaves the powder room sees the activity in the kitchen grabs the dish of cranberry sauce places it on the table takes a seat next to uncle Fred &amp; aunt Meryl. Jenna brings out a pan of green bean casserole while Grace carries the tray of baked sweet potatoes followed by Jake carrying the oven roasted turkey on a platter.

Uncle Fred carved the Turkey while Jake poured the wine for the Adults and Stacy poured crisp apple cider in crystal dinner glasses for everyone. Jake takes his seat next to Olivia gives her a kiss happy to have her by his side for this important dinner. He was so proud to introduce her to his family this beautiful Woman was with him. The plates were pass until everyone had what they wanted on them the dinner prayer said by Jake. For the next 20 minutes the table was silent with everyone enjoying the wonderful Thanksgiving meal.

Jenna wanted to ask Olivia what was her true status with her brother.

Jenna said, " Olivia, it's so nice to have you join us for Thanksgiving you know you're the first girl Jake has every brought home.

Olivia said, " Really.

Jake said, " Yes, I never brought anyone home to meet my family until you.

Grace said, " Hey anybody want seconds ? I have plenty of food don't feel shy." She heard No's and lots of gratitude for a wonderful meal. Jenna excused herself from the table to bring out the pie tray she asked Stacy to help her serve the guess. Stacy put a scoop of golden vanilla ice cream beside each slice of Apple &amp; rhubarb pie once the tray ready Stacy asked everyone which pie they preferred. All the apple was taken Stacy gives her boyfriend Kyle a slice of Rhubarb which he hates he gives her a terrible glare. She quickly give her slice of Apple pie to him but he refuses it. Olivia notices the tension between the two she sees Kyle grab Stacy's wrist hard the two get up from table walks into kitchen.

Olivia picks at her pie her focus on the kitchen she doesn't hear Jake's question until it's repeated.

Jake said," Olivia !

Olivia said, " Yes, Jake, focusing on him.

Jake said, " After dinner I would like to show you around the place that's if you want to there's something, I want to ask you.

Olivia said, " Yes, I like that I'm going to see if Stacy needs help in the kitchen excuse me please.

She left the table with her dirty dish she sees Kyle walking passed her with a mean look on his face and Stacy with tears in her eyes holding her cheek. Olivia puts her dish on the counter next to the sink she approaches Stacy with a concern look on her face waiting to hear what happen.

Olivia said, " Stacy are you, ok ?

Stacy said, " Yeah, Is my face really red ?

Olivia said, " Yes, it starting to bruise why did he hit you ?

Stacy said, " He told me to stop being so selfish that I should have serve him first so he hit me. Please Olivia don't tell my mom please she will try to break Us up and I love Kyle.

Olivia said, " He just put his hands on you that's not love it's not cool don't let anyone hurt you.

Kyle said, " Stacy, what are you doing ? Huh ? let's go !

Stacy said, " Yeah sure. She looks at Olivia before leaving the kitchen telling her mother not to worry she won't be out long. Jenna nods in agreement begins to help her mother clear the table of the dirty dishes. Uncle Fred begins telling Olivia about his D-Day experience in WWII while with the Navy. She is quickly rescued by Jake who takes her hand escorting her to the porch swing.

He said, " Let's talk. How was dinner ?

Olivia said, " I enjoyed being with your family but Stacy has a problem she doesn't want me to tell her mother, I'll telling you.

Jake said, " What's going on with Stacy ?

Olivia said, " Her boyfriend hit her tonight because she gave him the wrong piece of pie. She didn't serve him first it's crazy, beautiful girl getting caught up in abuse." Jake can see the hurt in Olivia's face this was personal he allowed her to feel what she was feeling putting his arms around her.

Jake said, " What's with the tears ?

Olivia said, " My first boyfriend the only one who wanted to date me in school. He was abusive until I got the power to stop seeing him thanks to Father. Jake will you talk to Stacy try to make her see this situation only gets worse never better she'll listen to you.

Jake said, " Yeah, I'll talk to her &amp; Kyle don't worry it's handle.

Olivia said, " Thank you.

Jake grew silent he hadn't expect to hear that some guy in Olivia's pass had hurt her it sadden him. He felt her touch on his cheek trying to turn his attention toward her looking into his eyes she saw the hurt. Olivia guides his lips to hers kissing him gently yet passionately pulling away to ask.

Olivia said, " You want to talk ?

Jake said, " I want to bring you home to meet my family for Thanksgiving and I want to ask you if you'll marry me ? He pulls a small blue velvet box out of his pocket opens it takes the Diamond ring he gets down on one knee to propose.

Jake said, " Olivia Pope aka. Julia Baker will you marry me ? He puts the ring on her finger.

Olivia said, " Jake, I can't marry you, I'm in love with Fitz. This ring is beautiful, I can't accept it.

Jake said, " Ok, I get it you love him not me that's ok you can keep the ring you're the last Woman, I'll ever offer it too. This ring was my mother after my father's death she didn't want it anymore and gave it to me. She told me to only give it to a Woman that I loved that's special, now it's yours.

Olivia said, " Jake... I can't wear this if it means that much to you.

Jake said, " Ok, Just wear it until we leave the farm then I'll give it back to my mother just wear it for me.

Olivia said, " I'll wear it.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake gently smiles at Olivia happy she's wearing his ring if only for a little while he takes her hand. He shows her different places on the farm where he played as a child the red brick wishing well where he threw in his favorite football by mistake. The Woodland trail use by Native Americans a century ago exploring a small clearing Jake shows Olivia the arrow he found in a brush.

Olivia enjoys hearing about his childhood experiences. She watches Jake come alive with excitement just reliving every moment of his childhood adventures.

The couple walks toward the stables at the far end of the farm.

Jake warns Olivia of horse dropping around the grounds.

He said, "You don't want to mess up your shoes.

Olivia said," Now, You tell me ! She waits before taking another step afraid. Jake looks at the frozen beauty refusing to step near the stables a small smile crosses his face. Jake lifts Olivia in his arms carrying her to the stables. Once inside he carefully let's down she straightens her clothes while Jake walks toward his favorite horse " Brave Heart ".

The brown colt with a white strip nose immediately knew Jake's voice actively moving his head his mane flying against his neck. Jake said, " Hey boy, how are you? The horse allowed Jake to calm him with gentle pat on his neck. Olivia venture closer admiring the beautiful animal nature walking closer she stood next to Jake and Brave heart.

Jake looks around for a few pieces of sugar cube to give the horse as a treat finding two pieces for Brave Heart.

Jake said, " Olivia would you like to ride him ?

Olivia said, " Yes.

Jake saddles "Brave Heart" helps Olivia climb on the horse she gets adjusted to height feeling Jake's body next to hers. Taking the reigns Jake gently guides the horse out of the stables he adjust his weight evenly across the horse's back. The couple rides the horse through the Woodland Trail enjoying the strength of horse.

Olivia relaxed knowing she was in good hands. Jake guides the horse toward a water fall where they stop to enjoy the water. Olivia notices movement in the brushes it scares her.

Olivia said, " Did you hear that ?

Jake said, " Hear what ?

Olivia said, " Let's go ! We're not alone. Jake spots someone moving in the bushes he quickly turns the horse around riding toward the stables dismounting to hide behind a bales of Hay. Olivia &amp; Jake hear foot steps crunching the hay while walking inside the stable. Olivia moves closer to Jake who pulls out his gun he waves her behind him telling her don't move she waits while Jake tackles the man in the black suit. Jake sits on top of the guy with a gun held on him.

Jake said, " Who are you and Why are you following Us ?

The Man said, " Get off me, Ballard ! We're not following you it's her pointing at Olivia. Ballard get off and let me up. Jake allows the Man to get to his feet but keeps the gun on him. Olivia slowly comes out into the open keeping her distance.

Jake said, " What's your name ?

The Man said, " Mike Fields with Secret Service.

Jake lowers his gun puts it back into his gun holster , he said, " Tell the President we're leaving tomorrow and he could've just called. Now get off my family's land your trespassing.

Olivia said, " I don't believe Fitz sending Secret Service to follow me like he didn't believe, I wouldn't come back.

Jake said, " I don't blame him, I'd follow you to beautiful come on take my hand let's go back to house.

Stacy arrived home shaken determined to break up with Kyle after finding out he had another girlfriend. She told her mother everything that happen since they met the physical &amp; mental abuse. Jenna gave her daughter a hug and kiss reassuring her that Kyle won't hurt her again.

Olivia &amp; Jake arrive back at the farm house walking inside the couple sees Jenna &amp; Stacy sharing an embrace. Jake approach Stacy gives her a kiss on the forehead letting her know that he's on her side. Stacy begins to relax until she hears Kyle outside her door screaming for her to take him back.

Stacy clutches her mother arm scared to move her heart beating very fast, she said, " Mom call the police ". Jenna didn't want to leave her daughter she tries to reach for the phone unable to she holds Stacy.

Jake said, " I'll deal with him. Olivia watch Jake open the door walk on the porch to confront a fired up Kyle hell bent getting what he wanted.

Jake said, " You need to leave now and never bother Stacy again ! Soon words were exchange and blows, finally the police arrived to escort kyle off the property.

Stacy open the door for her Uncle Jake who suffered a few bruises he wraps his arms around her. Jake said, " You're safe now Stacy", why don't you stay with me for while in Washington ?

Stacy said, " I'll think about it, thanks Uncle Jake.

Jake climbs the stairs to his childhood bedroom he finds Olivia sitting on his double bed looking at his naval photo. She lays back on the bed to tired to move soon she's joined by Jake laying on his back closing his eyes to the day.

Olivia said, " You should put ice on your bruises Jake before she fell asleep.

Jake nods in agreement falling asleep with Olivia's hand in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake wakes from his sleep finds Olivia resting on his chest they were still fully clothed. He gently removes her from his chest to the pillow he looks at her face deciding to take off her clothes except for her undies to make her more comfortable. He placed her clothes on a chair pulls the blanket up to her shoulder kissed her on the cheek then left the room. Olivia stirs about 10:00 am looking at the time on her phone she feels for Jake's body only finding his side of the bed empty. Hearing a boy's laughter and Jake's voice coming from the front yard Olivia sits up.

She gets out of bed looks out the window sees Jake playing catch with his 11 yrs old nephew Broyer. Jake has a New York Yankee baseball cap on backwards a well-worn sweat shirt and jeans on his right hand was a catcher mitt.

Jake stares at Broyer, throwing him a fast ball," Here it comes". Broyer knows this is a fastball he prepares to catch it happy to have the ball his glove.

He quickly returns the ball with the same heat back to Uncle Jake.

Olivia cell phone rings the number pops up "Washington" she ignores it still hurt by the lack of trust she puts the ringing phone in her purse. There's a knock on the door.

Olivia said, " Yes.

Jenna said, " Hey Olivia, It's Jenna.

Olivia said, " The doors open". Olivia slips on Jake's blue shirt sits on the bed offers Jenna a seat next to her. Jenna walks over to the bed takes a seat next to Olivia looking at her with gratitude.

Jenna said, " Thank you for helping Stacy. I don't know how things got so bad lord knows if I knew they would've been over Stacy assured me it was over. Anyways thank you".

Olivia said, " Where's Stacy now ?

Jenna said, " Stacy went to live with Uncle Fred &amp; Aunt Meryl for a while it's best until things blow over here. Stacy will be 17 in 3 months getting ready for college and nicer things. Anyway there's maple pancakes, honey cure bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast. I didn't want you to go without a hearty breakfast. Jenna gives Olivia a hug leaves the room.

Olivia slips her on purple terry robe grabs her tooth-brush walks across the hall to the only bathroom. She takes care of her personal needs and a warm shower combs out her hair before leaving the bathroom. Jake enters his small bedroom gives Olivia a smile he quickly undress down to his birthday suit grabs his robe runs across the hall to the bathroom. He takes a warm shower, washes his hair, shaves his stubble walks back the bedroom where he finds Olivia completely dress and packed.

Jake quickly takes Olivia in his arms giving her a kiss he whispers to her, " Good Morning beautiful " ! I wish we had made love last night just being with you is exciting.

Olivia said, " Jake...

Jake said, " Olivia please let me finish everything really fell right have you in my home. I dreamed that you and I were married expecting our first child. Today was a Sunday we were laying in bed and our kids trying to get into room our to wake us.

Olivia said, " Jake...

He knows what she wants to say trying to avoid the end of his dream prolonging it just a few more minutes.

Jake said," I'm a simple man" Olivia Pope" it doesn't take a lot to be happy now that you're in my life. You have given me a wonderful dream this weekend," thank you".

He gives her a gentle kiss Olivia pulls away reaches for her ring finger pulls off the antique diamond engagement ring, she opens Jake's left hand placing the ring inside.

Olivia said, " It's time to get back.

Jake said, " Yep, it's time to go ! He gets dress and packs his bags. Olivia &amp; Jake leave his childhood bedroom walks down the stairs to say their goodbyes to the family. Olivia gives Jenna and Grace a hug goodbye before leaving to get in the car. Broyer waves good-bye to Olivia before giving his Uncle Jake a big hug.

Jake loads the car with their luggage he walks over to his mother gives her back the ring.

Jake said, " This is your ring, I want you to wear it now." He puts the ring on his mother's finger with misty eyes gives her a kiss.

Grace said, " Jake, Why don't you keep it, son ?

Jake said, " I'll never find another woman to give it too besides it's yours. Good bye Mom

Grace said, " Good bye son.

Jake gets into the car secures his seat belt while Olivia secures hers starts the car drives away. Jake &amp; Olivia pass several signs "Leaving Bloomfield" 40 miles later " Leaving Illinois" followed by "Leaving Indiana". Jake feels his reality of having Olivia to himself diminishing with every mile they travel finally he sees " Welcome to Virginia.

Jake said, " I'm going to accept a Naval assignment in the South Pacific it was offered by the President, I'm leaving tomorrow.

Olivia said, " How long will you be gone ?

Jake said, " Two months". I hadn't plan on asking you to marry me being with my family &amp; wanting you in my life. He becomes quiet, " It seem like the right thing to do " I love you." Giving you my mother's ring was the icing on the cake it would have been perfect if the answer was " Yes. "

Olivia said, " I wish I felt differently but I don't, " I love Fitz ".

Jake continues to drive entering the D.C. area driving up to Olivia's Apartment he cuts off the engine.

Jake said, " You're home ! He looks straight ahead.

Olivia felt the cold shoulder from Jake moving to open the car door she felt herself being turned around with Jake's mouth upon hers. He kissed her with such passion it took her breath away unwilling to break the embrace until he had his fill of her moist lips.

Finally he released her jumps out of the car opens the trunk grabs her overnight bag &amp; travel case put them into his left hand. He opens her door with the other hand waits until she finds her keys. He follows her upstairs to her apartment Olivia puts her key into the lock opens the door to find a surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia enters her apartment to see a 6 foot tall Evergreen Christmas tree standing near of her living room window. Jake places Olivia's overnight bag &amp; travel case near the sofa he gives her a hug &amp; the thumbs up sign before closing her front door. Olivia walks over to look at the beautiful Christmas tree loving the fresh smell of the evergreen. She finds a card by the base of the tree picking it up to read it.

" Dear Liv, I'm sorry I was to busy for Thanksgiving please accept this gift as a token of what's to come. " Love always Fitz ". P.s. please call me if you like it.

Olivia places the card to her heart pours herself a glass of Red wine grabs her cell phone speed dials a familiar number She waits for him to answer.

Fitz said, " I take it you like the tree.

Olivia said, " Who told you to put a Christmas tree in my house ?

Fitz said," So you don't like it.

Olivia said, " Yes, I mean no I don't like you putting things up in my house. Why did you have Jake &amp; I followed?

Fitz said, " I don't trust Jake Ballard with you. I was afraid you stay and not come back, I'm sorry about not being

with you for the holiday. You're all I thought about I won't make the same mistake twice.

Olivia said, " You're still married aren't you ? You're still The President of The United States aren't you ? Don't make promises you can't keep.

Fitz said, " I always keep my promises are you busy tomorrow morning ?

Olivia said, " Yes, I have a business to run and a plan for My father's take down." She ponders his question asking, " Why ?

Fitz said, " Little Teddy wants a "Holiday Nutcracker" for Christmas he's starting a collection. I want to buy it for him. Meet me tomorrow, We'll go Christmas shopping at Macy's in New York, what do you say ?

Olivia said, " Yes.

Ending her call with the President made Olivia thinks of a possible future with him. She began to feel sleepy needing a nap from all the traveling she lays down on her bed closing her eyes. She dreams of kissing Jake soon his face fades into Fitz now kissing him feeling his sensual touch she sees a small infant in her arm holding the baby close to her heart.

Sharing a loving moment she smiles in her dreams suddenly her father appears he takes the baby out of her arms gives the infant to Fitz as she's being dragged away by Rowan Pope. Crying calling for her love Olivia struggles to free herself from her father's grip. Rowan Pope laughs at her tears. He tells his daughter she will never be happy that she is like him having someone to love her is not option once she becomes " Command " he laughs over and over at her pain. Struggling to wake from the Nightmare tossing back and forth she repeats " I'm not like you " I want love and I'm not like you, Dad " I'm not Command !

Olivia wakes in a cold sweat trying to get her breath pressing her hand to her rapidly beating heart. She quickly reaches for her phone knocking it off her beside table trying to get it she falls out of bed. Olivia pushes the speed dial she knows so well but it's late.

Olivia said, " Fitz ", Still shaking from the nightmare.

Fitz said, "Liv, What's wrong ?

Olivia said, " I need you please come over I don't want be alone.

He can hear the fear in her voice wanting to reassure and comfort her looking at his watch.

Fitz said, " I'm be there for you give me 10 minutes, " I love you " Liv.

Olivia takes a deep breath puts her cell phone on the night table she uses the side of the bed to gain her balance walking into the Living room she waits.

She looks at the beautiful Christmas tree Fitz had given her suddenly she hears the knock hurrying to the door she opens it takes his hand pulling him inside. Encasing her arms around him letting his strength comfort her looking up Fitz gives her a kiss. He picks her up carries her to bed lays her on it quickly removes his clothes get into bed holds her close. Olivia tries her best not to fall asleep again but sleep over takes her. This time in her dream Jake is taken away her Father who appears to cut off anyone whose shown her affection.

He said, " You think these Boys love you ? They will never love you but they will use you. Why because you chose their Love over Loyalty to your father, you had Tom hurt to save Jake now whose going to save you? You want to destroy me ? Rowan Pope laughs at his beautiful daughter once you destroy me" You will never be happy again you will become " Command". Is this what you really want Olivia ? My job and My life think before you strike.

Olivia begins to cry trying to wake from the dream feeling Fitz arms around her pulling her close. She feels the nightmare losing its power to stay. She said, " I know I will always be love no matter what.

Fitz said, " Yes, Baby you will.

The next morning Olivia finds her bed empty no trace of Fitz in the room she feels the crumbling of paper on his pillow. She picks up the note quickly reads it memorizing the instructions she tears it up throws it way. Putting a few things in a her overnight bag she drives to a private air field shows her license to the guard passes thru parks her car next to a small plane. Olivia grabs her bag boards the plane takes a seat next to the window buckles her seat belt. Fitz takes his seat next to her the pilot is giving the signal to start the journey with in minutes the small plane is air-borne.

The couple were silent just enjoying being with each other their 2 hour flight ended at JFK airport. A private car was provided for the President and his party the street were cleared of traffic driving without obstruction the couple reached Macy's at Herald Square without incident or much press coverage. The store Ceo greeted The President and his party allowing them plenty of access to do their Christmas Shopping in private with a fully staff store. Fitz &amp; Olivia causally walked through each department shopping for family &amp; friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia stops at the jewelry counter at Macy's selects a diamond engagement ring quickly tries it on while Fitz watched she quickly gives it back to the sale lady before moving on to the toys. Fitz looked at the ring she had selected and moved on as well knowing he can't possibly make a commitment like that to her now but he had to get her something.

Fitz said, " I like to purchase the diamond heart necklace for my lady please wrap it with a big bow.

Sales lady did exactly as the President had instructed sliding his credit card getting his signature for the gift she puts it into a holiday bag gives it to him. Olivia found little Teddy's gift with tons of Nutcrackers to choose from she wonder which one he wanted so she waits for the President to choose. Fitz gives the gift bag to his security detail before catching up with Olivia once he did the salesman show him all the exquisite Nutcrackers that are available to purchase making the decision to get one very difficult indeed. Olivia said, " Fitz, you know your son what would he like ?

Fitz said, " All of them without question just wrap up the one in the red coat that's the one for Teddy.

Salesman quickly grabs the Nutcracker wraps it up in beautiful Christmas paper before giving it to The President. Now that their shopping was complete the couple sees a little black boy about 10 yrs old staring at the toys in the toy department he just looked at the train set afraid to touch it but really wanting too. Olivia said, " Hi, would you like to see the train set ? He nods his head looking both ways before softly caressing the toy. He said, " I really want this my mama said she can't afford it this year not to even look at something I can't have.

Fitz said, " What's your name son ?

The boy said, " Albert " sir.

" Albert, Albert" where are you ?

Albert said, " That's my mama and I got to go let's I'll be in trouble.

Olivia said, " Don't go we'll talk to your mother just wait here son." the boy did what he was told waiting until his mother sees him with the President and Secret Service Agents. His mother said, " Albert come here right now," she waits for the boy who quickly leaves to stand by her side.

Olivia said, " Ms. please don't be upset with your son cause he was just standing here looking at the toys that's all ".

The Woman said, " I told him not to leave the area now I find him here bothering you about toys. My name is Shavon, I work in the Woman department my son is here for a children's concert that's all not to have me shopping for toys.

Olivia said, " Tell me more about the children's choir performing tonight where are the kids from ?

Shavon said, " The children are from the local orphanage just a couple blocks away from here. The employees get together to provide dinner and a small gift for their concert so they will have a Christmas gift. Now my son needs to understand that he'll get a train set when I can afford it until then he will have to wait. I love it if you can come to hear the children sing that's if your schedule allows it.

Fitz and Olivia followed Albert and his mother to the front of the store where the children began to sing for the Presidential party.

The children's choir was multicultural the children were 9 &amp; 11 years of age. Olivia folded her arms looking at the children's beautiful faces while Fitz waited to hear their song.

We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year

Good tidings we bring  
To you and your kin  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year

Now bring us some figgy pudding  
Now bring us some figgy pudding  
Now bring us some figgy pudding  
And a cup of good cheer

We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
So bring it right here

So bring us some figgy pudding  
So bring us some figgy pudding  
So bring us some figgy pudding  
And bring it right here

Good tidings we bring  
To you and your king  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year

Everyone applaud the children for their Christmas song a wagon with gifts were wheeled in front of the children. Several sales employees wearing Santa hats passed out the gifts to the kids with each child happy to receive something they were very appreciative of the gift. The President takes the microphone to announce that all the children are to have their pick of any toy courtesy of the White house. Albert runs to give the President a big hug happy to have the gift of his dreams. Olivia gives Fitz the look of love after making the children's Christmas a little better. Fitz takes Olivia to their home in Vermont where Fitz had a tall Christmas tree decorated with oraments, tinsel and garland place in the middle of the living room it was truly a beautiful tree.

Olivia said, " You did all this for me didn't you ? She marvels at how beautiful the house is decorated she turns to run into his arms.

Olivia said, " I love you. Thank you for what you did for the children at the store today it was just so special a gift Fitz. He takes her into his arms gives her a juicy kiss.

Fitz said, " I have a gift for you Liv, " Merry Christmas" giving her a kiss before he places the diamond necklace around her neck standing back to admire it allowing her to feel it around her neck.

Olivia said, " It's beautiful Fitz but I can't except it " she tries to take it off until he stops her.

Fitz said, " The necklace is yours please except this as a token of my love for you. I saw how you looked at the diamond wedding ring and I know that I can't offer it to you so please except the Diamond necklace as a replacement." He gives her another kiss.

Olivia said, " I didn't get you a gift.

Fitz said, " I already have my gift and you know what it is Liv ?

Olivia said, " What ?

Fitz said, " You. He picks her up carries her to mattress in the living room where they made love all night long. Telling her how beautiful she is just wearing the diamond necklace and her love for him. Olivia was in heaven feeling the incredible love Fitz had for her feeling this Christmas will be a very special Christmas.

Suddenly Olivia feels the coldness of water and the smell of chlorine she feels herself moving through the water counting each stroke as she glides through water unaware of her surroundings. She hits the wall of the pool. She raises her head to see to her father Rowan Pope staring down at her with several armed men with him ordering her out of the pool now. Olivia hesitates to move realizing this is not a dream she doesn't want to leave the water.

Rowan Pope said, " Olivia, I warned you to stay out of my way and never forgets who loves you. It's time you pay for not heeding my warnings " get out of the pool Olivia or you will die in the water.

Olivia takes off her white swim cap pushes herself up to meet her father once out of the water she is immediately grab by the B613 agents. She fights to free herself but is harshly stop.

Olivia said, " Dad where are they taking me ?

Rowan Pope said, " The same place they took Harrison that's where they will find you..

Fitz said, " I don't think so put your weapons down it's no use ! He waits until Olivia is free.

Rowan Pope grabs Olivia trying to hold her hostage to escape but Olivia manages to free herself from her father's grip once she is freed the Secret Service sweeps in to arrest Rowan Pope and his henchman securing their ride to prison.

Olivia runs to Fitz giving him a kiss so happy to see him still shaking from what almost happen.

Fitz said, " Liv are you alright ? We had your father watched to see if he would attack you. I'm glad I was here to stop him from hurting you.

Olivia said, " Me too.

Fitz said, " Hey the Holidays are coming up soon and I want to spend more time with you. So do you have any plans for Thanksgiving and Christmas ?

Olivia said, " Yes to spend them with you ( smiling ).

Fitz said, " Olivia Pope, You're Beautiful.


End file.
